


Condition of Surrender

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruka asks Hotaru for one thing. Hotaru isn't sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condition of Surrender

"Imai, I'm finished," Ruka declared.

"What are you saying?" Hotaru asked calmly, still staring at Ruka with her emotionless gaze.

"I've decided to give up on Sakura. But you have to promise me one thing. Promise me you'll take care of her, and treat her as well as she deserves."

Hotaru would have rolled her eyes if she were less polite. But at the moment, as per usual, she decided a simple one-word response would suffice. "No."

"No? Imai... I only wish she could see you now, the heartless person you are."

"You do?" Hotaru said. It was interesting the things people could say when they were angry. She knew she wasn't heartless, though Mikan often said similar things when she was angry. But at this time, the way Ruka did was different. Mikan did it in the heat of the moment, Ruka merely wanted to concentrate on something other than himself. "You sicken me," Hotaru added in her normal calm manner.

"I sicken YOU?!" Ruka began, fuming even more.

"Yes. You sicken me. Yes, Mikan is in love with me. Maybe we're involved in a romance, maybe we aren't."

"You're the only one she'll ever-"

"If it's me or Natsume, you always find some excuse to not do anything. If you think you can treat Mikan better than me, then it's your right to pursue her. Just don't try and use me as your excuse not to," Hotaru said before walking away from the angry and confused boy. Of course she didn't want Ruka with Mikan. But she wasn't going to be badgered into doing something, even just promising something. She could only do the best she could, even when it came to her beloved Mikan.


End file.
